Raijingushefu Culinary Academy
Raijingushefu Culinary Academy (ライジングーシェフ料理アカデミー Raijingūshefu Ryōri Akademī) is a famous international culinary school in Akita Prefecture, Japan that trains students to become top chefs plus deal with Mew stuff. The academy is the main setting of Shefu Mew Mew, where the main protagonist, Momo Akibara, embarks on her journey to become the best chef in the world and deal with the everyday life of being a Mew Mew. Description Raijingushefu Culinary Academy is a cooking school in Akita Prefecture in Japan. It's one of the top schools located in Japan, and specializes in training Mews to become top chefs of the world. It is an illustrious cooking academy that is well known in the culinary industry. Due to the caliber and notoriety of the school, nearly all aspiring chefs must attend the school in order to become high class chefs. Parents have been known to beg officials to accept their children, even offering their life savings to have their child attend, though all offers are turned down. Students are only accepted after passing an entrance exam, requiring them to prepare a dish under a specific theme and pass the exam proctor's judgment. The academy accepts students starting from the middle school section. If they show acceptable merit in their school work, they will move on to the high school section. As a privately owned academy, the school board may expel students if their work does not meet their expectations, though it is uncommon for a student to be expelled in middle school. The last opportunity for a student to enter the academy is right before the High School spring first semester, after which no new applicants for a class will be accepted. They even handle in Mew stuff such as fighting and learning about different weapons, animals and other things to help them become aspiring Mews and top chefs of the world. According to the director of the academy, TBA, of the one thousand students present at the start of their high school first year, about one hundred will remain to advance in the second year, and less than ten will graduate by the end of their third. Nearly every failing grade is almost guaranteed to result in immediate expulsion and numerous mandatory class events are designed to whittle down the class and eliminate any students without great potential. Curriculum still contains basic high school level classes like math and writing, but the main focus is on culinary studies ranging from international cuisine styles and culinary theories. Students are expected to learn the technical side of cooking through book work and the practical side through hands on cooking assignments and events. However, in terms of actual ending goals, students are encouraged to develop their own style or cooking forte and push it to the maximum limits. Thus most students who graduate are masters of their specialty. Extracurricular activities exist for students such as numerous Research Societies (RS) to further their knowledge of cooking and being a Mew Mew and other side activities. A few notable feature to the academy is their formal cooking duels, the Food Wars. These are intense cooking battles between two or more students to settle an issue with the winner having all conditions they declared for their victory immediately met. The conditions and results of a Food Wars are absolute. The other being Mew duels, where two or more students settle an issue with fighting, though they cannot kill anyone or seriously hurt them, this is another way to settle scores, it is also a way to see their experience of each individual student/Mew at the academy, and if they are able to win a fight against the Shokugeki, also the aliens who are wanting to take over Akita Prefecture. Uniform The standard school uniform consists of a light black blazer with a white collared shirt that is generally worn underneath. The short skirt worn by females are red with white lines near the bottom, while the pants worn by males are light black. They wear a diagonally striated white and red bow and tie, respectively. Finally, most of the students also wear light brown loafers with socks or tights. During the summer, students tend to wear the white colored shirts without the blazer. The school is not too strict with the uniforms as some students wear their own undershirts such as Beach Ichimaru and Cashew Tsuki. The majority of the students wear the same cooking uniforms, made up of a white chef shirt and pants, presumably for the sake of hygiene. As for gym uniforms, the students wear a loose white t-shirt with dark borders around their collar and the rim of their sleeves, as well as a tag bearing their surname across the chest. They also wear dark-colored gym shorts, for ease of movement, and sneakers. For both uniforms, there are no apparent difference between genders. Additionally, given the situation or class, there are some students who either wear distinct variants of their uniform or sport a completely different outfit, implying that Raijingushefu Academy is lenient with their uniform regulations. Facilities Most of the school facilities have various workplaces as one for the practices for the students to cook the meals as a part of their homework, some of them are also served as the decoration of the academy. As a school, they naturally have classrooms and lecture halls, but they also possess several kitchens on the complex. Any student can use these kitchens, as long as they fill in an application and bring their own ingredients. There are also places where one can catch up or practice their skills as a Mew, enhancing their abilities. Residences * Snow Star Dormitory - The only on campus dormitory. It is home to the main protagonist of the story, Momo Akibara, and some of her friends. * Setsuko Dojo - A dojo, where the Mews can come and enhance their abilities by training here, against dummies, sparing or anything else they desire but no violence or killing. Events * Star Festival - A cooking competition to enhance their culinary arts. * Mew Mew Training Camp - A training camp to help enhance their Mew Mew abilities. * Café Rush - Each class will put up their own Café featuring dishes each student made their selves. People from outside the academy can come and taste each café's dishes if they'd like but don't have to do each one. Almost like a school festival sort of. Mascots Raijingushefu Academy has an official mascot named Chikin-kun who is dressed in a chef's uniform and a Mew outfit with a pair of chicken wings and a tail father on their back. Clubs * Newspaper Club * Japanese RS Club * Chinese RS Club * European RS Club * French RS Club * Skewer RS Club * Sushi RS Club * Curry RS Club * Seafood RS Club * Donburi RS or Don RS (For short) * Italian RS Club * Local RS Club * Cutting-Edge Cooking RS Club Category:Shefu Mew Mew Category:Locations in Shefu Mew Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew Category:Locations